


Limitations

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A simpler time, Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, I wrote this in December 2015, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: It was definitely safe and consensual, but sane? That was debatable.





	

The words “I think she’s big enough to make it work” could be interpreted as innocent (if not a little odd) if anyone but Lapis had spoken them. Jasper was more capable of comprehending their meaning than most, which is exactly why she glanced at the empty mug in her hand and wondered if it was worth braving the living room to put it in the sink, or if she ought to hide out in Garnet’s room until whatever mischief Lapis was planning had blown over.

It was clear that Lapis was referring to her. Jasper was the only Gem in the temple whose size could be factored into any strategy, be it battle plan or some mischievous scheme cooked up between the more badly-behaved members of their team (read: Lapis, Amethyst, and sometimes Peridot when the mood struck her). Whatever Lapis was planning, Jasper wanted no part of it. She could still recall, with a sting of residual embarrassment, the last time she had been dragged into Lapis’ ridiculousness. In her defence, she hadn’t understood the social implications of wet t-shirt contests, or what it meant to win one. She was, however, entirely willing to stake her life on Lapis having known the whole time.

If Lapis wanted to do something which would provoke Pearl’s screeching ire, Jasper was staying well enough away. Her mind made up, she prepared to return to the temple to wait until Lapis was done. That is, until she heard Peridot reply, and stifled a groan. So those two were in it together- whatever “it” was. Nothing good, she didn’t doubt.

“Do you think she’ll go for it?” Peridot asked sceptically, “It’s a huge thing to ask,”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lapis said dismissively, “She’s a nasty bitch. She’s up for anything,”

“Excuse me?” Jasper burst out, rife with indignation. She stormed into the kitchen and slammed her hands down on the counter, gratified by the guilty look on Peridot’s face. Well, at least one of them was capable of shame. Lapis, by contrast, seemed pleased…which really should have sent alarm bells ringing in Jasper’s head. Had she stopped to think about it, she would have realised she’d just jeopardised any chance she’d had of staying out of Lapis’ schemes. But she was so annoyed over being referred to like that- and so casually- that she couldn’t stay quiet and let it go on. She’d just have to refuse to get involved, no matter what Lapis tempted her with.

“Oh, hey, we were just talking about you,” Lapis smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper on the cheek (and blithely planting one on her chest when Jasper petulantly refused to lower herself to receive it).

“Yeah, that’s why I’m pissed, strangely enough,” Jasper retorted wryly, folding her arms.

“Oh, that was a compliment,” Lapis said, proving she knew exactly what had set Jasper off, “The greatest compliment I could give anyone,”

“You called me a nasty bitch,” Jasper accused uncomprehendingly, “That doesn’t sound like a compliment to me,”

“It’s another way of saying “lets me fuck her in the ass with both dicks”,” Lapis said soothingly. She patted Jasper’s arm, heedless of the continuing glare she was receiving, or Peridot’s choked laughter.

“Well, whatever you’re planning, the answer is no,” Jasper said firmly, “My ears are still ringing from the last time Pearl yelled at me,”

“You’ll like this plan,” Lapis said, “And Pearl won’t yell at you because she won’t find out about it,”

“She will find out, because she always does,” Jasper said stubbornly, “You convince me to do stupid shit with you, property gets damaged, and she yells at me because (for some reason) she thinks I should be able to control you or something,”

“Yes, that is ridiculous,” Lapis hummed, “Everyone and their mothers knows you’re a complete sub,”

Jasper blinked slowly, certain she was wearing the kind of dead-eyed expression millennia of war had never managed to put on her face, but Lapis was somehow capable of summoning with a single remark.

“Bye,” she said curtly, raising her hand sarcastically and walking off as Peridot hunched over, wheezing with laughter.

“No, come back!” Lapis said quickly, “I’m sorry, just hear me out,”

“You’re not,” Jasper sighed, but she stopped moving at watched Lapis expectantly.

“We,” Lapis said, gesturing between herself and Peridot (whose sheepish expression attested that she was definitely and willingly in on this scheme), “Were thinking,”

“Must have been a frightening new experience,” Jasper said. She was immediately gratified by the way Lapis’ eye twitched, and grinned obnoxiously at her.

“So I have two dicks, right?” Lapis continued. It was plain she was choosing to ignore that.

“Three if you count yourself,” Jasper added. Lapis sent her a look.

“OK, yes, two dicks,” Jasper relented, “The best part of you, to be honest,”

You would never have guessed that all three of them had been in a mutually-fulfilling, loving relationship for over two years now. Amethyst said Jasper and Lapis reminded her of the main characters from some British sitcom called “Vicious”. Jasper said Amethyst reminded her of the main characters in “Gremlins”.

Somehow, despite their respective baggage and shared issues, it worked. Jasper thought this was partly because they had decided at the beginning that communication was key (something they’d learnt from the Malachite fiasco), and partly because the sex was filthy, inventive, and kinky enough to make Amethyst go “Dude,” whenever Lapis overshared.

It was the thought of their sex life which led Jasper to put two and two together.

“Wait, is this a sex thing?” she asked quickly. She tried to look disinterested, but (judging by Lapis’ and Peridot’s shared smirks) she wasn’t terribly successful in that regard.

“Thought you didn’t want any part of it,” Lapis said, folding her arms smugly.

“We wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, after all,” Peridot added.

“That’s a terrible lie, even for you,” Jasper pointed out flatly, “OK, spill. What do you want to do that Peridot doesn’t think I’d go for?”

Lapis and Peridot shared another unreadable look. If Jasper had been the type to feel insecure, it probably would have rankled to be left out of the loop so obviously- particularly since this idea apparently involved something she may not like. But she wasn’t the type to feel insecure (in fact, most people would claim she was a little too self-assured), so instead of annoyance or jealousy, she became exasperated by their evasiveness. Jasper valued forthrightness, not this timidity. 

“Well?” she added testily as the silence stretched. She gusted out a sigh and turned to leave, throwing her hands up in the air in irritation. Trust Lapis to shamelessly commend her on taking two dicks in the ass, but balk at asking her to try a new kink. She was sure that’s what Lapis and Peridot were angling for.

“We want to see if we can fit both my dicks and Peri’s dick inside you at the same time,” Lapis said hurriedly. In her shock, Jasper blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

“Which hole?” she asked.

“Uh, well…we, uh…wow, we never even thought about stuffing your ass,” Lapis said, sounding impressed, “See? Nasty bitch,”

Jasper wanted to argue against that point, but in all fairness, she was the one whose instinctive response to being asked if she’d like to get fucked by three dicks at the same time was to ask whether they were going in the backdoor.

“OK,” she said slowly, “OK, we’ll try it,”

She almost regretted agreeing when she saw a manic grin engulf Lapis’ face, but reflected that the worst that could happen was that she would end up walking like a newborn colt for a few days. She therefore allowed Lapis to take her by the hand and lead her towards their room, accompanied by a waddling Peridot, who was clamping her hands furtively over her crotch. Jasper sniggered.

“Don’t go off too soon,” she warned. A middle finger was the response.

Lapis was readying herself to open her door to the temple when it flowered open of its own accord. Amethyst stepped out, scratching her ass, and paused when she spotted them. Any attempt to act nonchalant would have been futile, considering Lapis’ filthy grin and Peridot’s blatant boner, so Jasper sighed and accepted that she was about to get made fun of by all three of them. It happened surprisingly often.

“Heeey,” Amethyst smirked, “Where are you crazy kids off to?”

“Lapis and I are older than you,” Jasper said.

“To see if Jasper can take three dicks at once,” Lapis supplied unabashedly, ignoring Jasper’s responding groan.

“Dude,” Amethyst exclaimed, looking Jasper up and down with an impressed twist of the lips, “Nice. But if any of you shapeshifted, you could take like…fifteen dicks if you wanted to,”

“Don’t give them ideas,” Jasper sighed.

“Yeah, but doing it without shape-shifting is the impressive part,” Peridot pointed out, “Sure, we could shapeshift a hole you could park a car in, but a) that would be a turn off, and b) we’d have to shapeshift fifteen dicks too. It’s just not practical,”

“Sticking huge things in Jasper is my favourite sexual activity,” Lapis contributed, “She takes it like a champ. It’s beautiful,”

Jasper briefly considered punching herself in the face and retreating into her gem to escape this embarrassing conversation, but decided that this would be melodramatic and unnecessary. Probably.

“You’re oversharing again,” she muttered instead, pressing her face into her hands to hide her burning cheeks.

“What kind of huge things?” Amethyst asked. That was where Jasper drew the line. She was under no illusions that Amethyst would probably learn all of the intimate details from Lapis at a later date, but she preferred it when she wasn’t there to witness it happening. That way, she could play ignorant and pretend she didn’t know that Amethyst was leering at her over the cereal boxes in the supermarket because she’d just found out that water bondage was definitely a thing.

“This conversation is over!” Jasper grumbled, clapping her hand over Lapis’ mouth (and her entire face), “Lapis, open your door, or we’re not doing this,”

“Mmf,” Lapis agreed, sticking two thumbs up. She licked Jasper’s hand in an attempt, evidently labouring under the assumption that Jasper would be grossed out and let go. It was as if she’d forgotten that this was hardly the first time she’d had her tongue on Jasper. 

Still, Jasper let go and gestured for her get a move on. Moments later, the door opened and Lapis was grabbing Jasper’s and Peridot’s arms, pulling them towards her room.

“Have fun, sluts,” Amethyst called, by way of a parting shot.

Jasper attempted to yell back an expletive, but that was a little difficult with someone’s tongue in her mouth. Lapis hadn’t even waited for the door to close fully before she’d summoned her wings and flew up to kiss Jasper. She had always been a rough little thing in contrast with her waifish appearance, favouring biting and scratching, pulling hair and slapping; and name-calling too. Naturally, these acts only took place under consensual conditions within a scene, but, despite the evident enjoyment Peridot and Jasper experienced, she had experienced dom drop on several occasions. She normally recovered well enough after a bubble bath with Jasper and Peridot, followed by a movie and junkfood. That didn’t make it any less unsettling to see her like that.

This wasn’t a scene, but Jasper knew safewords were still in play. If she didn’t like this- if any of them didn’t like this- the scene would end at a single word. She didn’t expect that to happen, though. At the moment, she was rapidly warming up to the idea of trying to take Lapis and Peridot inside her at the same time. There was nothing that turned her on more than the slick slide of some huge thing pushing into her cunt or ass, be it a dildo, a fist, or (in this case) three pudendas at once. Just the thought made her stomach flutter. She actually felt herself getting wet, moaning into Lapis’ mouth as sharp teeth nibbled her tongue and hot throbbing began between her legs.

At the gentle pressure of Lapis’ fingers on her shoulders, she obediently lifted her arms to shrug off her shoulder straps, then curled her hand around Lapis’ waist, pulling her in. Lapis, true to form, wasted no time pulling the top of Jasper’s catsuit down to expose her breasts. Her cool fingers were soothing rather than unpleasant when she ghosted them over both nipples, scratching lightly until Jasper felt goosebumps course down her spine. She cupped both tits in her hands, as far as she was able (Jasper’s chest was as big and impressive as the rest of her, and Lapis’ hands were small) and hummed into Jasper’s mouth.

Had she been less distracted by Lapis, she probably would have noticed what Peridot was up to before her smaller partner got the jump on her. Cool air met the heated flesh of her upper thighs, and she realised with a jolt that Peridot had caught hold of the straps of her suit and pulled it down to her knees without her noticing. Considering the fact that Lapis was currently sucking on her tits, moaning filthily around her nipples as she alternated between them, Jasper thought her distracted state was quite justified.

Seconds later, the entire concept of thinking was beyond her. Peridot urged her legs apart with a gentle touch from her tiny hands, and an irritated mumble about not letting Lapis have all the fun. Then she spread Jasper open with both hands and buried her face in Jasper’s cunt. Her hot breath and tiny kitten licks were Jasper’s undoing. As if from far away, she heard Lapis laugh and say something; but if she was talking to Jasper, it was pointless to expect any answer beyond the steady mantra of “fuck” Jasper was hissing to herself as Peridot settled on the nub of her clit and sucked remorselessly.

“Stop,” she panted when she felt her orgasm begin to build within her, “Peri, stop!”

She pawed weakly at the head between her legs. Peridot looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Her lower face, from cheekbone to nose, was not visible, submerged as it was between Jasper’s pussy lips, but there was no mistaking that cocky expression. The message was clear. Jasper would have to safeword out of this if she really wanted to stop.

“Make her scream, Peri,” Lapis said cheerfully, pausing to lick into Jasper’s mouth and chomp down on her lip. She giggled when Jasper dazedly chased her tongue, and patted her hair affectionately.

It didn’t take long. Peridot bowed three fingers in her, then her whole hand, and Jasper was curling up around her head, clamping it to her groin as she shuddered through spasms of bliss. She was sure she was screaming (she always screamed, according to her partners) but she couldn’t focus on anything beyond her furious, spurting orgasm. Her hips continued to jerk even as it abated, and Peridot finally drew back with wet hair and a smirk.

“It’s a good thing Gems don’t need to breathe, or you could have died in there,” Lapis sniggered, “Drowning and suffocation. Not the most pleasant way to go,”

“Speak for yourself,” Peridot said, licking her lips pointedly. Jasper slid down the nearest wall with her suit still tangled around her legs and pressed her face against her knee.

“Give me a moment,” she said.

“You can fight battles for months at a time without stopping, but an orgasm puts you on your ass,” Lapis observed, “It’s a shame nobody realised that sooner. Rose Quartz should have just fucked you against the nearest wall instead of spending all of that time fighting your squadrons,”

“Fuck off,” Jasper mumbled, struggling out of her pants. Truthfully, it wasn’t that she was tired. It was the oversensitivity which always managed to put her out of commission for a few minutes. Just the press of her thighs against her spent groin was enough to make her shake- hence leaning up against the wall with her legs slightly parted. 

“Nice view,” Lapis commented like clockwork. Jasper hummed back to show that she’d heard, but didn’t otherwise answer.

“Don’t worry,” Peridot said confidently, “This will get her attention,”

She was right. Jasper looked up immediately at the sound of Lapis letting out a breathy moan, and felt her mouth go dry. They were lying on their sides, facing each other and sucking each other off with abandon. It was a difficult position to assume. Lapis had to contort her body so that she could reach Peridot’s pudenda without slipping out of her lover’s mouth, while Peridot was unable to fit both of Lapis’ dicks in her mouth (unlike Jasper). Her solution was to zigzag between the two, sucking and licking and nibbling at each one until they were swollen to full size and dribbling reams of slick. Jasper couldn’t see Peridot’s pudenda in Lapis’ mouth, but she could imagine it. 

Unbidden, a moan rose in her throat. She hadn’t forgotten why they were here, but the knowledge had been pushed to the back of her mind during her recent orgasm. Now, she wanted nothing more than to take those fat cocks inside her and feel herself stretch and struggle around them. The wet sensation below her buttocks told her she was leaking like a faucet.

Lapis pulled her mouth off Peridot with a wet noise and looked back over her shoulder at Jasper. Her lips shone and her eyes were black.

“Ready to play again?” she asked.

“Please,” Jasper groaned. She spread her legs, then spread her lips open with two fingers, lewdly framing the swollen, rouge flesh of her cunt. She burned against her own skin. It just made her wetter.

“You’re such a slut,” Lapis sighed happily, stroking her cocks with both hands, “I love it,”

“This is going to be a difficult position,” Peridot observed, “I’ll have to straddle your thighs, Lapis; and you’ll have to fuck her between my legs,”

“We probably won’t be at it for long,” Lapis mused, “We’re all ready to blow. Jasper looks like she’s about to go off like a soda rocket again,”

Jasper rolled her eyes. She was used to Peridot and Lapis sniggering over euphemisms. Their most recent favourite had been calling Old Faithful Jasper’s sister.

“Are we doing this?” she asked impatiently, “You’re taking too long,”

Her fingers itched to slide into her cunt, but she refrained. She wanted to savour the anticipation, no matter how impatient she was. When she came, she wanted it to be because she was spread around all three dicks and loving every second of it. The wait would be worth it.

That said, she still chuffed happily when Lapis slid to her knees between Jasper’s legs and patted her lap for Peridot to sit in. Jasper hooked her legs around Lapis’ waist, pulling her in, the moment Peridot was seated. Her eager attempts to grind her aching groin against them drew mingled chuckles, but Jasper paid that no mind. She could feel Lapis’ cocks smearing along her thigh, fat and hot and writhing; and Peridot’s singular pudenda, rigid and smooth with a ribbed texture, was jabbing her in the pubis. She raised her hips, trying to draw at least one of them into her, only to be frustrated when they drew out of reach. Their grins told her it was a deliberate collusion on their part. They were trying to rile her up; make her gasp for it. It was working.

“What are you waiting for?” she snapped, “You’re the ones who wanted to do this!”

“We’re just playing with you,” Lapis assured her.

“Well, quit playing ar-Oh!”

Her irritation turned to rapture in an instant, as Peridot reached between her thighs and slid four fingers into her at once. She clenched around them desperately, trying to keep them within her, but she was too wet. Peridot slid them free with ease. She held up her stubby fingers, admiring the tendrils of slick webbing the digits and trickling down her wrist, then slowly brought her tongue to her hand to lick it clean. Jasper made a low, animalistic noise in her throat and slammed her head back against the wall. Her eyes rolled as she felt the hand return, this time pushing into her in its entirety, until all she could feel was the swell of knuckles within her, and the nub of Peridot’s wrist, and her own broken moans rumbling through her chest.

“Make her come again, Peri,” Lapis said, reaching towards Jasper’s puffy cunt with long, spindly fingers. Jasper batted her hand away, uncertain whether she could take anymore stimulation, and was met with a raised eyebrow in response.

“Hands on the ground,” Lapis ordered, “And keep them there,”

Had Jasper been any less prideful, she may have sobbed. Instead, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides as Lapis bracketed her clit with clever fingers and began to roll it against her thumb. Jasper keened, closing her thighs around her partners until Lapis grunted in pain. She gasped out an apology and opened her legs again; but the muscles in her thighs twitched and jumped, leading Lapis to summon water from the rooms nearby to keep Jasper’s legs parted with phantasmal fingers.

She returned to Jasper’s clit immediately, cackling as Jasper begged her to stop in one breath, and begged her for more in the next. Peridot, for her part, languidly fluttered her fingers inside Jasper, seeming pleased by the wet sounds she made as her fist forced rivulets of cum out of Jasper’s burning cunt.

“You’re close,” she reported smugly. She was right. Jasper could feel her pussy fluttering around Peridot’s hand as her body wound up for another orgasm. When it hit, she screamed like she was being tortured, convulsing so hard she nearly threw Peridot and Lapis off her. She dislodged Peridot’s fist from her cunt with the force of it, spraying her partners with her release in gradually decreasing pulses until she was spent and trembling, gritting her teeth against the whimpers which escaped anyway. Lapis didn’t relent on her clit, continuing to rub despite Jasper’s agonised squirming. Teasingly, Lapis sucked three fingers of her unoccupied hand into her mouth, her black eyes merciless. Her fingertips fluttered down Jasper’s perineum and, one by one, slid into her asshole, spreading out to stretch her wide. Drool escaped the corner of Jasper’s open, gasping mouth, only to be licked up by Peridot’s clever tongue. Jasper didn’t even have the presence of mind to wonder how Peridot could reach. Throughout, the pressure on her exquisitely tortured clit didn’t abate for a second.

Another orgasm crashed into her, and this time, Peridot climbed down from her perch on Jasper’s thighs to catch the forceful gushes on her tongue. Jasper watched her through tunnel vision, dimly aware that she was whining like a kicked dog but unable to stop herself.

“Good girl,” Lapis cooed when it had passed, stroking her forehead, “Come on, one more round. You can do it,”

Jasper nodded jerkily and wondered if Peridot’s biggest fantasy- of making Jasper cry from overstimulation- was going to be fulfilled today. She felt close to it already as Lapis lined up the first of her cocks and began to inch inside. Jasper wanted it, and yet she didn’t at the same time. She felt unbalanced; wrung out and wound up simultaneously. She was going to need some seriously aftercare once this was over, or she increased the risk of subdrop hitting her like one of Garnet’s fists. This wasn’t a formal scene, but safeguards always applied.

As Lapis bottomed out and lined up her second cock, Jasper was quaking so badly that she had serious doubts she would be able to finish this. She remembered her safeword, and the pattern she could press into her partners’ skin with her fingers if words were beyond her, and the quartzite whistle she draped around her neck in case even thinking was too much for her; and she hoped she wouldn’t have to use any of those things.

The thick pressure of Lapis’ lengths within her was familiar, at least. They seemed to throb with pulses of their own, despite the fact that Gems didn’t require a heartbeat to life. The thrumming against her g-spot was indescribable.

“Mmm,” Lapis murmured, “I can…never get used…to that,”

“Like fucking a hotwater bottle made of velvet,” Peridot said, evidently under the impression that this was a stellar comparison.

“You fucked many hot water bottles, Peri?” Lapis asked. The conversation was so absurd that Jasper huffed a laugh which made Lapis double over, clenching her fingers in the meat of Jasper’s thighs.

“We’ve talked about this, Jasper,” she grunted, “No laughing when I’m inside you,”

Despite her dishevelled state, Jasper managed an approximation of a shrug, which she hoped was as unapologetic as she felt. Let Lapis endure the teasing for once. Her amusement was short-lived, and soon gave way to anticipation when Peridot wordlessly straddled the roots of Lapis’ cocks and began to line herself up with Jasper’s already stuffed cunt. Jasper could only gaze down between her legs as Peridot slowly fed her cock inside, gentle but determined, and with a deep green flush on her face. But Jasper lacked the patience for this slow pace, and, despite knowing she would be chided for it by her partners, reared her hips up and pushed down to take Peridot inside her in a single, swift stroke. She quivered intensely as she felt herself stretch further than ever before, clamping down around the intrusion until she saw stars behind her clenched eyelids, and a thin whine burst from her chest. She was aware that Peridot was swearing at her, but couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying.

“You actually took them,” Peridot was saying when Jasper calmed down enough to register her impressed words, “Well, I’m sure we’ll find the limits of your pussy’s capacity one day. Maybe an entire head would be too much,”

“Your fat head, yeah,” Lapis grinned over Peridot’s shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows. Jasper grinned dazedly at her, proud that she’d confounded their expectations once again. Then she noticed something which gave her pause.

Her belly was distended. Pushing against her sculpted abs was the clear bulge of three cocks pressing against her from the inside. Experimentally, she poked at it, drawing the attention of her partners,

“Mmm,” Lapis purred, squeezing it harshly until Jasper and Peridot whimpered, “Do you get off on that? Of course you do, you huge slut,”

Jasper couldn’t deny it.

“Fuck me,” she begged instead. She didn’t wait for a reply before pulling her hips back, moaning at the viscous rasp of Peridot’s ribbed cock sliding against her walls, and the drooling, plump girth of Lapis’ flexible dicks. She was gratified when her partners swore in unison.

“Alright, we’ll give it to you,” Peridot relented, her hips jerking on reflex. Jasper stopped immediately. That was all she had wanted from them.

In tandem, they drew back until their cocks emerged, dribbling a combination of their fluids and the abundant slick dripping from Jasper’s greedy cunt. It dampened their bellies and thighs, darkening the material; and it was only now that Jasper realised they were still fully dressed- apart from their dicks, which jutted obscenely from beneath Lapis’ hiked up skirt, and through the fly of Peridot’s pants. Jasper swallowed.

“Please,” she whispered. In response, they thrust back in, hard and hot and harsh, stretching her out all over again until she thought she might break from the delicious torture. She was pleased that she wasn’t the only one so affected; Lapis was chanting expletives as she ground her face into Peridot’s shoulders and left forest green bruises on her tiny partner’s hips where her fingers bit into the flesh. Peridot’s open-mouthed panting and screwed up eyes and shaking arms were equally gratifying to behold.

Unexpectedly, they began to fuck her in tandem rather than alternately, stuffing her to bursting then leaving her bereft on every pass. She keened as Peridot’s pants galled her oversensitive clit, trying to decide (through the haze of pleasure-pain) if she welcomed the pressure or not. Already, she could feel another orgasm building in her lower belly, and she wildly wondered if it would tear her apart at the seams when it burst out of her. In her disorientation, she forgot her orders and feebly pushed at Peridot’s chest, trying to wriggle away. Her waterbonds held her fast.

“Jasper, are you OK?” Peridot asked, pausing halfway out (Lapis followed her example), “Do you need to stop? What’s your safeword?”

“No,” Jasper slurred, “No, keep…keep going. It’s...lavender,”

“You sure?” Lapis asked, peering over Peridot’s shoulder worriedly.

“Yes,” Jasper said, with as much insistence as she could muster. She must have been convincing, because Peridot and Lapis resumed their energetic fucking moments later. She didn’t even feel herself surge back to the edge before she was gushing around the cocks crammed into her. This time, she couldn’t manage to vocalise anything more than a thin whine, curling her upper body forward to press her face into Peridot’s chest as her lower body seemed to spasm with a life of its own despite the powerful water hands holding her down. As she tried to uncurl her spine, Peridot seized the opportunity to suck one of her swollen nipples into her mouth, tugging it with her teeth to prevent Jasper from slumping back against the wall. This time, Jasper really did sob.

“No, Peri,” Lapis panted, “I can’t reach her asshole in this position,”

It said so much about their relationship, that neither Peridot nor Jasper bothered to ask why she needed access to the other hole. Peridot instantly released Jasper’s nipple from her mouth, and Jasper fell back and spread her legs. Immediately, Lapis’ fingers were back- only this time, she didn’t stop at three or four, and was soon curling her slender thumb inside as she tucked her hand up there. Jasper’s cunt was dripping so much slick down between her buttocks that lube was completely unnecessary.

“Why?” Jasper managed to gasp out, biting the inside of her cheek as Lapis’ knuckles jabbed against her insides. Lapis answered with a smirk; Peridot, with a snigger.

Jasper didn’t think she had any more orgasms in her. She felt light-headed and heavy-limbed, her gaze unfocussed and her aperture aching from so many forceful, consecutive orgasms. She was wrong. Lapis fucked her fist into her once, then twice, while she and Peridot pistoned their hips with brusing force. Jasper’s cunt may have been swollen from abuse as much as desire by this point, but it was clear that she was yet unsated. With a soundless cry, she came with another mighty spray of ejaculate.

“Hurts,” she croaked when it had abated, pressing her hand between her thighs in an attempt to push them out of her.

“Do you need us to stop?” Peridot asked, “We can stop. What’s your safeword?”

“No,” Jasper said, “No. Lavender. Just-,”

But articulation was beyond her by this point. Still, she attempted to make herself understood, gently pushing them back until their slid out of her. She lifted her shaking hips towards Lapis’ cocks, sliding them against her asscrack in attempt to communicate through her actions what she couldn’t through speech. Lapis understood. She eased her hand out and pushed her dicks in, hissing at the heat and pressure enfolding her in its embrace. Jasper slid further down the wall until she was almost horizontal, pushing Lapis along between her legs without dislodging her. The waterbonds had already disintegrated during her previous orgasm, when it became clear that she wasn’t going to be able to crush her partners between her thighs in her boneless state. She didn’t even notice.

Locking eyes with Peridot, she gestured to her mouth. Peridot wasted no time. She scrambled up to seat herself on Jasper’s chest, and fed her cock into Jasper’s hot mouth with a sigh of contentment. She didn’t taste like herself; but then, this was the first time Jasper had sucked Peridot’s cock after it had been inside her. This must have been what her own cunt tasted like. Distantly, she wondered why she’d never taken advantage of her extreme flexibility to eat herself out before.

Peridot finally came down her throat with a judder and a whine, digging her fingers into Jasper’s scalp painfully. When she had swallowed it all down, Jasper opened her mouth, letting Peridot’s limp cock slip out from between her lips. 

Peridot slid to the floor beside her and began to stroke her hair while she held up her shaking hips for Lapis’ convenience. It wasn’t a terribly comfortable position. Without Peridot’s weight in her mouth, there was nothing to distract her from the pounding in her ass and the ache in her back. She attempted to somewhat alleviate the latter by dragging herself onto her front and tucking her thighs under her belly without dislodging Lapis, then reached back to spread her thick ass with her hands.

“Damn,” Lapis panted, “Your ass is a masterpiece. You OK?”

“Mhm,” Jasper managed. Against all odds, her cunt thrummed with renewed vigour and sobbed down her thighs. It was impossible for this to escape Lapis’ notice. She slid her hand between Jasper’s legs, drawing her fingertips down the crease of her lips to prod at her entrance. With her face to the ground and her hands holding her ass open, Jasper couldn’t stop her. She could only sniffle into her arm, and hope that her tears wouldn’t be noticed by her partners as her hypersensitive pussy was ruthlessly massaged beneath the heel of Lapis’ palm and her ass was stretched open around two dicks.

“Are you crying?” Peridot asked, “Lapis, she’s crying,”

“Don’t sound so gleeful, you twisted bitch,” Lapis replied. Jasper could hear the eyeroll.

“Too much,” Jasper mumbled into her arm, reddening with embarrassment.

“You can do it,” Peridot said, stroking her hair, “Once more,”

Behind them, Lapis suddenly stilled with a low groan, spasmodically grinding her hips against Jasper’s ass as she spurted deep within her. There was so much of it that Jasper felt her belly distend from the pressure, and moaned softly. That was the main problem Jasper and Peridot experienced when they let Lapis come inside them; she produced unusually large quantities of ejaculate, and had twice the usual number of dicks. It was inevitable that it would immediately begin to trickle out of Jasper’s ass the moment Lapis pulled out with a satisfied sigh. She clenched down, trying to keep it in, but it was futile.

“Just leave it,” Lapis ordered. Her voice was coming from between Jasper’s legs. A moment late, her hair tickled Jasper’s inner thighs, and her cool mouth was sucking softly on Jasper’s tortured pussy lips. She danced her fingertips over the clit, mindful enough to consider Jasper’s sensitivity, but not mindful enough to end the torment.

“If you can make her come again, that’ll be six times in an hour,” Peridot reported. The gentle treatment after such extended sexual torment was bliss, even if the attention to her clit was more painful than pleasurable at this point.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Lapis coaxed, pressing a soft kiss to Jasper’s sex with each word, “You can do it,”

She curved two fingers inside Jasper, tugged on her lips with sharp little teeth, and thumbed her clit- and that was it. Jasper shuddered through her orgasm, pressing her heated forehead against the ground as she drenched her own thighs and the floor beneath her. 

The moment her shaking abated, she slumped onto her side and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to move, not even for aftercare. She knew that was completely irresponsible, but she was drained and buzzed in equal measure; and she ached. Even somebody as tough as her couldn’t endure six orgasms after getting their cunt and ass rammed with multiple large objects and not feel tired. It was a different kind of tired from battle fatigue. Jasper could safely say that fighting didn’t drain her anywhere near as much as frantic fucking could.

Luckily, Lapis and Peridot took the decision to be responsible in the face of Jasper’s overwhelming carelessness.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Peridot snorted, “You know how important aftercare is- or do we need to read the manuals again?”

Jasper mumbled into her arm, but staggered to her feet and leaned against the wall for a moment.

“We’re going to have a nice hot bubble bath,” Lapis said, “And then we’ll watch dumb movies and eat chocolate and cuddle in bed until Steven gets back from Connie’s house- and then we’ll go for barbecue with everyone. How does that sound?”

It sounded amazing, actually; but Jasper just nodded and trailed after Lapis while Peridot followed behind. She laid a small, comforting hand on Jasper’s leg, even though it was abundantly clear that all support she offered would have to be emotional.

Lapis led them to a side chamber she’d fabricated when she had moved into the temple. It was warm within, but bright. The light was variegated, shining through a crystalline, domed ceiling like sunlight slinking through shallow water. Everything was a shade of pale blue; the duck-egg bathtub, the pansy-blue tiles, and the walls the crisp colour of midnight on snow. Lapis had harnessed the heat of Garnet’s room below and the water from Pearl’s room above to create this room, with its permanent Jacuzzi-slash-bathtub which was large enough for even Jasper to stretch her legs out in. 

The water was already steaming pleasantly. A massive bottle of bubble bath sat on the side, along with an array of soft sponges and clothes, and some of Jasper’s favourite sweet-smelling shampoos and conditioners. There was also a stack of fluffy towels on the counter, beside a transparent mini-fridge. Inside, there were bottles of chilled water, thick cream cakes, and a box of chocolates. Lapis and Peridot must have gambled that Jasper would be willing to try this, and had planned accordingly.

“Let’s hose off first,” Lapis suggested, dumping the entire bottle of bubble bath into the steaming water as she spoke, “We’re pretty rank,”

Personally, Jasper didn’t think Lapis and Peridot were all that gross compared to her. They were a little sweaty and dishevelled, and their clothes (and hair) were damp, but at least they didn’t have cum leaking out of their asses. She raised her arms obediently when Lapis directed warm jets of water towards her, but winced and tense up when water hands began to scrub between her legs to remove Lapis’ release, parting her buttocks to slide inside her in pursuit of the rest. 

“Don’t worry,” Lapis cooed as Jasper gasped and wriggled, “We’re not going to try for another one,”

The hands slipped away moments later, leaving Jasper standing in a rapidly-draining but filthy puddle. Lapis was less gentle with Peridot. She blasted her with a wall of water, howling with laughter as her smaller lover screamed gurgling expletives at her. Jasper rolled her eyes with fond exasperation.

After they were all hosed down, Jasper wasted no time sinking into the bath until her nose sat below the waterline. Her hum of contentment produced a cascade of bubbles. She resolved not to move for at least half an hour, but was soon chivvied upright so that her partners could gently bathe her with soft cloths, and wash her immense mane of hair until it was fragrant and damp. When this was done, Jasper and Peridot cleaned Lapis with the same level of care and attentiveness; and then it was Peridot’s turn. She grumbled about Lapis pinching her squidgy belly and complained about Jasper’s boobs being in her face, but it was clear that she loved every moment of her pampering.

The rambunctious atmosphere gave way to something more introspective as they all settled in for a long soak. Nobody spoke, but Jasper knew they were all reflecting on their impromptu scene, and highlighting any concerns; and, in Jasper’s case, cataloguing her discomfort. It was inevitable that such a challenging scene would have an effect on her physical form, battering muscles and body parts which weren’t used to taking a pounding (at least, not in the traditional, militaristic sense). Her thighs and hips were softly aching, and she didn’t think it would be wise for her to attempt anymore sexual activity for the next day or so. She was too tender. She didn’t regret it for a moment, though. She always maintained that she loved being pushed to the limit, and sex wasn’t an exception to this rule.

“Pass me a bottle of water,” she said eventually. Lapis extended a water hand to retrieve three; one for each of them. They didn’t need to drink, but it felt good to do so after a challenging scene.

“So,” Peridot said after she had taken a long gulp of water, “That happened,”

“Yep,” Lapis said. Jasper nodded.

“Was it a good idea to do something like that without prior planning?” Peridot continued worriedly.

“I guess it depends on the scene,” Lapis mused slowly.

“We know what we’re doing,” Jasper pointed out, “We have our safeguards and precautions in case anything goes wrong. But I’ve never had to safeword out of a scene, so I’m not worried,”

“Only because you’re a-,”

“Lapis, I swear-,”

“-Nasty bitch,” Lapis finished triumphantly, “Oh, come on. You just took three dicks in your pussy. Not to mention Peridot’s fist, and two dicks on your ass, followed by my fist. And you sucked Peridot off. And you came like a geyser every time,”

“You’re the ones who wanted to do it in the first place,” Jasper muttered, hunching her shoulders as she reddened with embarrassment.

“Maybe we should try three dicks in the backdoor next time. What do you say?”

“Lapis,” Jasper sighed.

“That wasn’t a no,” Lapis giggled.

“But seriously, did you like it?” Peridot interrupted soberly.

“Well,” Jasper pondered carefully, watching the light glitter on the crests of bubbles, “I’m surprised I can feel my legs…but…yes. I did,”

She heaved a sigh as they blatantly hi-fived in front of her. It would be too much effort to chastise them for such a minor infractions. She was more relaxed than she’d ever been in her life. She didn’t want to pull herself out of that paradisiac state to be annoyed.

“So we still haven’t found your limit,” Peridot concluded, as if this was one of her engineering conundrums. That didn’t bode well.

“Although…that suggestion about the entire head could have merit,” Lapis reflected with an impish gleam in her eyes. 

Jasper’s expression didn’t waver, even as she lifted a leg and brought it down to shove Lapis’ cackling form under the water while Peridot sniggered pitilessly.


End file.
